


Coming Home

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Flip flys home to see his girlfriend.  song fic based on Right Kind of Wrong by LeAnn Rimes





	Coming Home

Hooking up with Flip Gordon probably wasn’t the smartest idea you ever had. Common sense told you a relationship with a wrestler was a bad idea. Compound that with his service in the Reserves and Flip didn’t have a lot of free time to commit to the relationship. 

The first time you had seen that smile of his, you had been caught. There was no turning back. He walked in the room and seemed to light it up with his presence. You were helpless to deny your attraction. From that day the two of you were inseparable. You faced all the challenges together and worked through the distance with steadfast determination.

You walk in and my strength walks out the door

Say my name and I can’t fight it anymore

Oh, I know I should go, but I need your touch

Just too damn much

All your friends thought you were crazy and tried to talk you out of pursuing a relationship with Flip. They wanted you to find someone with a normal job, someone stable who was home with you every night. Logically you knew it was probably a bad idea, but logic never had much of a place in love. He was everything you wanted. Kind, compassionate, loyal and brave. So what if he was on the road more than home. He was chasing his dreams and you admired that.

Was it hard? Of course. There were many lonely nights when you cried yourself to sleep because you wanted nothing more than to have your love’s arms around you. It was hard to find time to talk to each other with him being in different time zones all the time. When he was in other countries it was almost unbearable. Sometimes you went weeks without actually speaking. But you appreciated that Flip made an effort, always texting you throughout the day and keeping you in the loop of what was happening in his life.

Loving you, isn’t really something I should do

Shouldn’t want to spend my time with you

I should try to be strong

But baby you’re the right kind of wrong

Today was a good day for your relationship. Flip was coming home and you would have him for three whole days. You had stocked up your home with groceries and everything you could possibly need, fully intending on spending those days wrapped up completely in each other. 

When he walked through the gates of baggage claim and that smile lit up his face you knew it was worth all the pain of separation. You had never seen anyone else be so happy to see little old you. He looked at you like you were an angel.

“I missed you so much,” Flip said gathering you in his arms and hugging you tightly. 

“Me too.” You said, smiling through your happy tears. Flip’s hands came to your cheeks, tenderly wiping away the tears and pressing kisses to your cheeks and finally your lips. 

“I don’t know how you get more beautiful every time I see you, but you do.” He said, burying his face in your hair and breathing in your scent. “I can’t wait to spend the next few days showing you just how much I love you.” 

“Then what are we waiting for?” You asked playfully. “Let’s go home.


End file.
